1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a veneer joining machine comprising transporting means supported in a machine frame, as well as a contact pressure pad which is used for butt joining end edges of adjacent veneers and is displaceably arranged in a direction perpendicular thereto and which includes heating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With joining machines of this type it is known that the feed rolls by which the incoming veneers are pressed into the machine and then against the rear edge of a preceding veneer sheet are rotatably supported on a lower stationary table. It is also known that a counterpressure roll, or the like, is arranged in the upper part of the machine to ensure a sufficient advance of the incoming veneer.
As for the conventional rigid supporting of the upper counterpressure roll, the inaccurate adaptation of the distance of the two opposite rolls within the thickness tolerances of the veneers is disadvantageous. As a result, the veneers are often conveyed in an incomplete and irregular way or are even damaged.